The Deamon Barber's Accomplis
by reessezz
Summary: Running into a childhood friend should be a good thing....right? Not for Miss.Lovett...... A:N/ Miss. Lovett is Scarlette Lovett in the story


The Daemon Barber's Accomplice

Heey everyone!!! this is my first fan fic so Im terribly sorry if its a little messy! Please read and review!! :D

**Chapter one:The ship set sail**

"Dad, dad, dad! Come on, where going to be late" I yelled at him as I tugged his arm towards the door

"Alright, Alright, im coming. Are you sure you dont want to come to the fleet street carnival, honey?" The look on dad's face was so hopefull, he really wanted mum to join us. I really wanted mummy to attend too, but with her being as sick as she is, it would have taken her ages. "Honey?" My father asked again

"Huh?" Mummy asked rather loudly as she carried the kettle across the kitchen

"You dont want to come to the fair with us?" My father repeated

"No Nigel, trust me honey, i'll be fine" She smiled "The fireplace is on, I have my tea, nearly every blanket in the house and my bunny slippers"

My father laughed at her comment as he glanced at her feet

"Even though i'm the fun one, i'm sure you and Scarlette will have a great time" She laughed

He smiled"I hope you feel better Vivian, I love you" He said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. He opened the door and said "Okay scarlette, say your goodbyes to mummy"

I ran up to mummy and gave her a giant hug "Love you mummy hope you feel better, I won't be gone long. See you at seven." I smiled at her as I looked back and closed the door. I always liked going on trips with daddy, he is so serious all the time and the most funny situations wont make him laugh. Its always fun trying to make him laugh, but it seems the only one who can is mummy.

"Scarlette, honey, hold my hand, were going to cross the street. Look both ways." dad said cautiously. The wind from the carriages made the hair on my arms stand up, even though I was wearing my winter robe it felt as if I was naked. The chilly now afternoon is still young, we are almost at the carnival when suddenly dad pulled me to the side.

"We are nearing the Carnival, now, before we go in, I have a few rules for you. 1; I want you to hold my hand at all times 2; do exactly as I say and 3; if you want anything, you have to tell me so I can **buy** it for you. You dont take things like last you understand?" when dad was telling me this he was down at my level, he grasped my hand. I didnt answer for a while, but the concerned look on his face made me worried.

"I'm surprised, there arent lots of people this year. That means less lines, including the line for tickets." dad smiled. Just as he finished saying that, I saw the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He has curly chocolate brown, tall, skinny, and the most peculiar eyes. As I stared in to them I couldent help but feel, safe, even though I dont know him I like him.

"Nigel!!" a voice called from the front of the line

"Edison?" dad looked around but didnt see anyone, oh well we are next in line anyways.

"Nigel!! Heey its Ed, good evening"

"Ed! When you said you got a temporary job I didnt think you would be working the ticket booth."

"Well, I needed the job and they wanted to hire, so it works out, hey did you-" blah blah blah!!! Bloody hell!!! Will this small talk never seas!? I need to find a way to shut them up! That is when I got the best idea all week. :]

"Right Scarlette?" Edison asked, I have no idea what he is talking about. Its bad enough having to listen to "Ed" the biggest pig ever. I may be eight, but I know a whore when I see one.

"Scarlette, tell Edison how old you are." dad sounded irritated

"Your seven right?" Edison sounds so proud of himself, well just you wait till I burst your bubble!

"No. I am not seven, I am eight, I will have you know its my birthday today." haha! Yes! His face looks so hurt and crushed.

"O, well happy birthday "

"I thought why not come to the Carnival on my little girls birthday."

"Where is this fine evening?" Edison questioned

"Vivian, is ill, she shan't be joining us tonight." they need to shut up!!! its time for my plan. :] immediately I fell to the ground and yelled

"!" I fell down on my knee and managed to scrape it.

"O, ouch. Why dont you two go inside and get a band aid for that gash there, Scarlette."

"What about the tickets?" dad wondered

"O no, go right ahead, its bad enough seeing your little darling fall, but charging you to get in, thats something else." Edison handed us the tickets. He looks so pleased with himself once again, well he should be... for shutting the hell up!!! Its about time!!!!

"Dad, what should we go in first? One of my classmates told me that The Fear Tent is so scary that she vomited all over the ground!!! Lets go there!" I said excitedly

"O goodness no, if its that scary you will get nightmares. I dont want to have to carry you out of the tent. What about that one over there? The Silly Mirror House..." dad said awkwardly "doesnt look like much of a house. More like a tent to me. Come honey, lets go in there." his tone was so, boring it nearly sucked the life out of me.

"O, ok sure I guess." It wouldent be fair if I said my tone was any better, but still, The Silly Mirror House? As we walked over to the tent silently, dad broke the silence  
"You know what me and mummy do when we wait in line? We play a game. Its called Disaster, do you want to play?" he asked

"Well, I would but... I... I dont know how to play." I really hope he doesnt say " o well let me tell you how to play!"

"O well let me tell you how to play!" -hah! Yes word for word too- " its simple, all you do is look at your surroundings and think of disasters that could happen. The thing is, they cannot under any circumstances be realistic. Ill go first as an example."

"This should be fun." I said under my breath. There were about twenty tents and two horses behind a large fence. It also had a sign that wrote "HORSE RIDES 50 CENTS FOR 3 MINUTES" I really do wonder what dad will come up with.

"One of the two horses will come out of their pen and trample the tent we'll go in and shreds of glass will come from the mirrors and attack everyone, while the second horse eats the survivors." he looks so satisfied with his disturbing description.

"I thought that was over the top but still good, what do you think it was?" he wondered

"Horrifying" I protested

"Never the less, its your turn" I have to come up with something clever. I got it!

"My disaster is, what your wearing!" I chuckled

"Me!? Look at you with your-"

"Next! May I see your tickets please?" we showed the deformed man our tickets even though he so rudely interrupted my father.

"Hey dad! I have a game too!" his face light up " tag your it!" I ran off into the maze of mirrors that is in front of me.

"Aaah!! Haha, you wont catch me dad!" I yelled as I saw his reflection in a mirror. As I hurried around the mirrors I saw another reflection. Much better then my fathers, it was the beautiful boy! I walked up cautiously and reached out my hand, as soon as my hand got close to it, a hand reached out and lightly pushed it away! It isnt a reflection!! o my goodness how embarrassing what am I going to tell him!?

"Um, good evening,miss." he said gracefully

"O, hello, im sorry sir, I um, I thought you were a reflection." I replied squeamishly

"No need to call me sir, im only nine. Think nothing of it, I do it all the time haha. My name is Benjmin, Benjamin Barker" I looked to the ground as he said this "whats yours?" he asked

"Lovett Scarlette"

"Lovett, thats a pretty name" I cant help but to blush as I stared at him

"S-sorry, I mean Scarlette Lovett." I chuckled nervously

"Scarlette!? Come on honey, its seven! Were done playing we have to get home to mummy!" dad yelled

"Im terribly sorry Benjamin, but thats my father calling me. Id love to spend time with you again though" I hinted

"As do I, how about we meet at the Court House tomorrow?" he wondered

"The afternoon okay?"

"Scarlette! Mummy is waiting!" dad called out again

"Haha, yes that is fine." he laughed. As I made my way out to dad I heard another call of my name, but this time its not dad

"Scarlette?" Benjamin called as I looked back at him " It was nice to meet you,I will see you tomorrow" he smiled

Years have gone by and Benjamin and I have become very close. We were going to meet by the Court House as usual, when I was going to tell him that I love him, though I am fifteen I feel as if I love him as a husband. My guts are down to my stomach and my smile was enormous. When the distance between us faded my smile immediately did the same, it was the sight I was dreading for seven years. Benjamin has a girlfriend! :[

"Good afternoon Scarlette! You know the job you helped me get the interview for? Well... I got it! I am now the Fleet Street Barber!" he enthused as this girl is hanging off him.

"Thats great, Benjamin" Im trying as hard as I can to keep the tiers back, but its hard to do that and sound enthused.

"Are you all right?" he asked worried

"No. I... I think im just catching a cold" I hate ling to him but I had to.

"In the middle of spring?" he smiled

"Im sorry I have to go. It was nice meeting you, bye Benjamin" I ran away as rivers of salty waters came trudging down my red face. Two years have passed and Benjamin and I are still very close, but he is with his girlfriend of two years too. Benjamin and I never spend time together alone anymore, that girl is always with him.

"Hello Scarlette, are you coming to our house warming party? Its quite convenient, we live just under the shop." he exclaimed ecstatically

"Why thats wonderful! But apologies I cannot attend, I have prior engagements with my father. My mum has been very ill for the past two weeks, and I must join her at the hospital. Im sorry." its not really a lie, she _is_ in the hospital but not because shes ill, she just needs to look at her blood to see if the illness she had when I was eight isnt hereditary.

"Would you like us to go with you?" how sweet of him, give up his planes for my false ones.

"O no, I want you two to go to your house, give your beautiful daughter Joanna an embrace and kiss for me, and I will see you guys tomorrow." I was very distraught when I arrived home, the only thing I wanted to do was sink into my bed and cry into my pillow. I could not believe they already had a child! It enrages me so but Joanna is ever so beautiful. The night passed me by when it was 2:08 am, then I realized that I had to meet Benjamin and his "lovely" partner that day. I was finally drifting asleep at 3:12 when I awoke to a mad man banging on the door! I raced down the hall before mum and dad heard the inconvenient knocking.

"What do you want?" I groaned with my eyes closed. There was no answer only crying

"I said what do you want? Its 3:15 in the morning please come back-"

"Please Scarlette! Its Benjamin!" it was benjamin's girlfriend, my eyes immediately widened.

"What? What happened?" her sobbing was so uncontrollable "please, take moment collect your thoughts." her breathing slowly became normal.

"We were having our house warming party as planned when Benjamin got called outside. Three men were out there severely beating him, I was about to go help him, honest!But I was addressed by a guest complaining about a rotten smell. I said its just neighbors, but they wouldn't leave it alone! Everything was going terribly when it got worse! I heard a door open then soon after a woman screamed! It was Benjamin, hes been framed!" she sobbed  
"What happened after she yelled?" I questioned seriously, she didnt reply I picked up her head and repeated myself "What happened? Please this is important" she was very hesitant

"Benjamin was all cut up and it was he who stumbled inside the house. There was a dead body at his feet, it was so...Butchered" her head went down again "Judge Tobbin blamed it all on Benjamin, I told him the truth but didnt believe me!"

"What of Benjamin? Where is he?" I demanded

"He-hes going to jail for 14 years and his ship is sailing in 20 minutes!! after everything I hurried here, I thought you might know what to do!" she said worried

"Take me to the ship, I must stall them until you get to Judge Tobbin and repeat what has been done again. We **have** to stop that ship!" by time we got there, it was too late. Benjamin was boarding the ship

"Benjamin!" I called. He turned around facing "you know this is wrong! Its all wrong you shouldent be here!" I exclaimed

"He'll never stop! He knows what he wants!" he yelled as the ship set sail.


End file.
